oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Philargyria
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. :Please read this policy page for file naming rules before uploading files. :Want to stay in touch with other editors? Join our Discord group here! I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Ajraddatz (talk) 03:31, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Your rough drafts Please, if possible add to a "rough draft" page so it can be tagged as needing work. Thanks :) -- 21:31, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Links Links can be easily added with two brackets like This instead of This.. Please keep that in mind when adding links. -- 21:35, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism Hello, Philargyria, it appears that . Vandalism includes: *Adding offensive comments to pages. *Removing or blanking content from pages or templates. *Adding nonsense to articles or creating nonsense pages. *Purposefully adding incorrect information to articles. *Attacking another user. *Advertising outside websites. *Breaking or encouraging others to break Jagex's game rules. *Continually breaking Old School RuneScape Wiki policies. If you have been or are doing this, please stop and try to make useful contributions or you will be [[RuneScape:User block policy|blocked]]. If you have already been blocked and you feel that the block was unfair, please contact a by leaving a message on your talk page. A sysop will read your appeal and make a decision. If you were blocked, you are more than welcome to return after your block expires and make helpful contributions. Thank you. -- 21:45, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Re:Vandalism All good. It can be tough being a new contributor, and talk pages aren't really ideal for up to the moment contact. I suggest, if you have one, joining our Discord channel, where you can be pinged or ask questions about the way the wiki works. It was not my intention to seem threatening, its just that you were being a repeat offender with the links, a thing I've taken a personal stance on. Part of our policy is to Assume good faith, and since you were only being disruptive in a minimal way, I just wanted to warn you before a long day of cleanup, savvy? :) -- 21:53, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Leaving Wikia Notice Hey there As you're a valued member of this community, we are contacting you directly to know that we are leaving the Wikia network (just in case you didn't see the giant red bar on the homepage. Please read for more information. We hope to see you there! -- 03:26, September 28, 2018 (UTC)